<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why did you let me love you ? by Garance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629167">Why did you let me love you ?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance'>Garance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FootballShot [521]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Extremely Dubious Consent, Heavy Angst, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Strangulation, Unrequited Love, Weirdness, alternative universe, mattress shop, rr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:33:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Manuel n'aime pas son travail, et les choses ne vont pas en s'améliorant.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Manuel Neuer/Marc-André ter Stegen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FootballShot [521]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why did you let me love you ?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirev/gifts">Thirev</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Why did you let me love you ?</span>
</p><p><br/>Manuel ne sait pas vraiment comment il s’est retrouvé à faire ce travail-là, il aurait pu trouver mieux, mais le marché du travail n’est pas très éloquent ces dernières années depuis la crise économique. Mais quand même, ce n’est pas avec beaucoup d’honneur qu’il peut affirmer qu’il travaille à Aeki et qu’il vend des matelas cinq jours par semaine, huit heures par jour, 480 minutes, 28800 secondes, pause repas non-incluse… Oui, ses journées sont longues parce qu’il n’a pas de passion à voir des enfants s’endormir sur les matelas à vendre qui représentent son salaire, oui ses journées sont longues parce qu’il doit empêcher les jeunes et vieux couples de perpétuer ou raviver la flamme de l’amour sur les produits exposées, oui ses journées sont longues parce connaître les longueurs de chaque matelas est compliqué, parce que rester debout ne peut que lui faire mal au dos, et surtout parce qu’il a le même client qui revient encore et encore, mais pas pour l’aider à avoir une prime (quoique la note donnée par rapport à l’aide fournie doit payer un jour). Non, le client à la même taille et corpulence que lui vient lui rendre visite au moins une fois par semaine depuis trois mois pour avoir des nouvelles sur la marchandise, la discussion peut durer des heures, pendant lesquelles des phrases inquiétantes peuvent venir se glisser.</p><p>Dis, tu es célibataire ?<br/>Que penses-tu du confort des matelas pour certaines relations ?<br/>Déjà essayé quelque chose sur l’un d’eux ?</p><p>Manuel est encore jeune mais plus en stage depuis un moment, alors il ne peut pas quitter son boulot comme ça pour esquiver à ce gars étrange. C’est bien dommage, parce qu’il commence à en avoir peur, mais son salaire est plus important que ça pour le moment, quand il pourra partir, il le fera sans arrière-pensées. Mais pour le moment, Manuel fait des heures supplémentaires pour pouvoir se payer des vacances bien méritées très loin du magasin. Il n’y a plus personne, c’est fermé depuis une demi-heure alors qu’il range certains articles dans des rayons, et en ressort d’autres à la demande des gérants. Ce n’est pas passionnant mais au moins il n’y a pas de taré des matelas pour lui demander tout ce qu’il est censé avoir lu dans un fascicule. Il lui reste une heure avant de rentrer chez lui, et il a besoin de prendre une douche, un repas convenable, et de dormir. </p><p>Mais ses plans ne semblent pas vouloir se dérouler alors que la lumière s’éteint soudainement. Pas bon. Manuel sort son téléphone pour faire de la lumière le temps qu’il trouve le compteur et le rallume, il a un mauvais pressentiment et il n’arrive pas à le faire passer, ça ne doit pas être grand-chose. Peut-être. Il ne peut pas en être sûr quand il croit entendre autre chose que sa respiration dans la pénombre. Et ses inquiétudes se réalisent alors qu’on le pousse sur un matelas, une main venant vite se placer sur son cou pour qu’il ne bouge pas. Manuel n’a pas besoin de plus pour commencer à donner des coups de pied peu importe où son assaillant peut se trouver, il ne compte pas se laisser faire. Mais il se réjouit beaucoup moins (pas qu’il le faisait vraiment de toutes façons) quand il sent que la main sur sa gorge se resserrer pour lui laisser moins que le minimum d’air nécessaire pour ne pas tomber dans les vapes. </p><p>Il est dans un état second quand la main s’en va finalement, il n’a plus la force de faire le moindre geste sans oxygène, c’est à peine si son cerveau daigne donner des ordres. Pourtant, Manuel continue d’avoir peur quand il entend la voix du taré des matelas. Non. Non, il refuse de le laisser faire ce qu’il avait déjà supposé au travers de leurs discussions ! Mais sans la suffisante force, ce n’est pas facile de dégager un corps de sa corpulence reposant sur le sien. Et puis, c’est à partir de ce moment-là qu’il préfère tout oublier. Quand les mains glissent sur lui et que son pantalon et boxer disparaissent, quand le froid l’envahit, quand la douleur devient la seule chose qu’il ressent. Ses yeux sont grands ouverts malgré tout, fixant dans l’obscurité le panneau ‘sortie de secours’ à la lumière verte fluorescente le provoquant. C’est pitoyable. Tout fait mal pendant cet horrible instant.</p><p>Et le lendemain, quand il fait mine de rien, masque sa douleur, ses marques et peu importe quoi peut montrer ce qu’il a pu se passer sur un foutu matelas, Manuel cherche dans la liste des clients pour trouver le nom de l’enfoiré qu’il doit envoyer en prison. Ter Stegen.</p><p>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>